The AlcheMistress
by Phoenix of the Sea
Summary: OC 100 years after the incident with the homunculi years ago, the Elric bloodline ran on into 2014 to a girl named Ella Elric, who is bound to reveal a new group of homunculi, who are on a mission themselves...
1. Ella

**The Alche-Mistress**

_100 years…100 years have passed since the ending of the Seven deadly homunculi and the Philosopher's Stone were sealed away. Now, in 2014, the infamous Elric bloodline has passed on to a girl, who is on a new mission like her ancestors: Save the world under the guard of the military from a mysterious force. Her name…_

"**ELLA**!"

Outside of a building was a construction crew, armed with bombs to blow up a nearby building. Right next to them was an elderly woman with brown hair, fidgeting in her blue outfit, which had to have stood for something significant. It was covered in miscellaneous badges and such.

"ELLA ELRIC! Get out here right this minute!" she screamed again.

"Why is she even in there, lady?" a worker asked her.

"Does it look like I know? ELLA! GET OUT HERE AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Still, no one exited the doors of the building. It was driving the people insane; the workers couldn't destroy the building with another being in it and the woman wouldn't leave without this Ella-girl. What was she doing?

CRASH!

Did we ask too soon?

Out of a window came a blonde haired boy wearing green zipper hoody that swayed in the wind like a cape, revealing his black shirt that matched his black jeans and shoes. The workers watched as he successfully made it to the rooftop of an old apartment. He looked back with a grin on his face.

"Here I…" a voice said.

Then, a blonde haired girl jumped out, wearing a white tank top, tight blue jeans, and brown boots. Her hair extended outward to be 3 feet or so.

The crowd below gasped as they watched her nearly fall to her doom, but before she was stuck on the ledge, she clapped her hands and touched the ledge. Part of the rooftop vanished as it created a slope underneath her feet to climb. She reached the top before it broke off, surprising her enemy a bit.

"Alchemy without a circle," he said. "Interesting. The others'll love to hear about that."

"Others?" Ella inquired. "So there's more than Spiritism…"

The boy's eyes widened in shock, but they relaxed as he spoke, "Yes, me and five others, but you won't live to meet them! Buddha!"

"Who-da?"

Suddenly, a heavy rock statue fell in front of the foe in a ball-like position. Dust shot up at Ella's face, making her put her arm up to cover her eyes. When it passed by, she looked to see the statue actually move.

"I see now," Ella sighed. "You can bring statues to your control…hence your name, Idolatry. So what is it really?"

"Attack her!"

The cloaked boulder-like man rushed at her, trying to fight her, but she was too quick for him. She would either dodge his blows or jump on his head. Little did it know, she was prolonging the inevitable. She didn't have a clue what to do until she saw footprints that the overweight man had stomped in.

"Time to do the ol' two-way," she chuckled, clapping her hands again.

"Watch out!" Idolatry yelled.

Buddha turned his head back to see Ella with one hand on his back and one on the 'floor'. The roof material covered the man, making him too heavy to stay on. It sent him through, leaving the two alone.

"I can't believe it," Idolatry sighed. "A mortal beat Buddha, one of my best fighters."

"Oh boo-hoo," Ella sneered, eyeing his neck. "Now it's just you and me. Once I get you, I can finally prove that you _things _exist. With that tattoo on your neck, they'll freak. Those things are illegal to get in a shop or do by yourself, so either way, you'll be ours to take care of!"

"If you can reach me."

"What?"

The 'ground' creaked and cracked underneath Ella's feet.

O.O;;

The apartment came crashing down on them, leaving Ella knocked unconscious as Idolatry's body was missing. The elderly woman took Ella's body to the hospital, wondering about the boy.

The Buddha statue was also missing…

**Later that day…**

BOOM! BOP! SMACK! WHACK!

"Stop it!" Ella's voice screamed from within her room.

The elderly woman from before wouldn't stop hitting Ella, who lied in a stretcher, with a broom until she alchemized it to a plastic cube.

"So be it," the woman spoke. "But what were you think when you chased that boy across the town?"

"Did you see his neck?"

"No."

"It had the tattoo of Oruburos on it! The same tattoo of the…"

"Stop! You and your homunculi theories almost got you killed! The homunculi do not exist! The only reason you're rich is because your money is an heirloom of the Elric bloodline, starting from Alphonse and Edward Elric for destroying the homunculi in their military services years ago! If you read the reports, the homunculi are created from human transmutation, which is banned! People would be foolish to do it nowadays! It would only result in losing their own life, so why do you chase these petty tales? You've only gained the distrust of General Damon when you accused him of being one."

(A/N: Work with me, people)

"But General Trudy…"

"He doesn't have a tattoo! We checked him three times!"

"That's enough," a kind voice entered. "I'll handle it from here."

The two women turned towards the door to see a medium-sized black boy wearing the same outfit Trudy was. His hair was fixed into dreads and his blue eyes pierced the heart of anyone who looked into them, though Ella had only seen them once since he wore sunglasses most of the time.

"Yes, General Damon," Trudy said, greeting him with a salute. She left the room, only whispering, "Good luck" when she passed him.

"Morning Ell," Damon greeted, shortening her name.

"Morning General Damon," Ella reluctantly greeted, "or should I say, Spiritism?"

The man sinisterly smiled and bowed again.

"So I see you met Idolatry," he said. "How did you spot him out?"

"It wasn't hard after he bumped into me and I was standing at his neck."

"It was as planned."

"Tell him I'm sorry for Buddha."

"Aw…I loved Buddha."

"So tell me, Damon, who else is there besides you and Idolatry?"

"What do you mean?"

"After he saw me use alchemy the way I do, he said that the _others_. His flaw I guess."

"I can't tell you. They'd come for you in the night, and you would hate to see the rest of them."

"Okay, fine. But why are there only six of you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Back then, there were seven homunculi. Now there are only six. Did one die?"

"No. He just haven't arrived yet, that's all. He'll come to us soon."

The room became silent as Ella finally remembered where she was.

"My turn for questions," Damon said. "Are you still investigating your brother and his lover's death?"

"Yeah, and I think your posse know the answer! It was a message, wasn't it?"

"No. It was more of a gift really."

"A gift? It's the one reason why I joined the military!"

Ella got up but fell due to her sore leg. She would've pummeled him too if she had a chance to fight. But why fight with fist?

She clapped her hands and touched the floor, sending spikes at Damon to pierce him to the wall. Blood escaped his lips, but he wasn't dead. The immortality of the homunculi affected him as well.

"A gift for the homunculi. If I elaborated on it, you'd be in shock."

"I don't care! Tell me! It'd give me more of a reason to kill you things!"

"General Damon," a voice from outside came. "The Fuhrer has called upon you! Please come."

Ella reluctantly clapped her hands to fix the floor to set Spiritism down. He left with a smirk on his face as the bloody holes in his torso vanished. Ella climbed to her chair before General Trudy entered, curious of what happened.

"What happened?" she asked instantly.

"Nothing bad," Ella said. "When can I leave?"


	2. Colonel Frederick

**Volume 2-Colonel Frederick**

The sky was so dark, yet shiny. Its beauty was too delicate to stare away from. Especially to Ella, who was being scorned, once again, by General Trudy before she was scorned by another superior. They were riding in a limo as they spoke.

"You better be able to come up with another one of your excuses for the Colonel, Ella. He's won't be a happy camper when you two talk about your little rendezvous with that boy." Trudy said.

"Well I do!" Ella said with confidence. "That tattoo is illegal, so he should've been arrested anyways."

"Touché," Trudy said with little enthusiasm.

"So I hear that the Colonel is…you know." Ella winked.

Trudy blushed. "The Colonel's orientation is of no one business. In 2009, he proved that…'his kind' was fit for the military. Look at where he is now."

"I'm really proud for him!"

T.T

"Ella, if you throw in the offer of going shopping with him at the mall, I'll kill you."

O.O;;

"What? Me? Why would _I_ do _that_?"

"Because you're another New York broad, that's why."

Abruptly, the door flew open as Ella was about to say something. The conversation came to a complete stop as a skinny man with long brown hair and sky blue eyes entered the limo. He wore a white outfit with blue outlining. There were three stars on his chest to indicate what/who he was.

"Good afternoon ladies," he smiled closing the door. "Trudy, Ella."

"Afternoon!" They snapped.

They felt so stupid. They didn't even feel the car stop. What if you heard them? Stupid thin doors!

"So how're you two doing?"

"Huh?" Trudy whimpered.

"What's the matter?" Frederick asked.

"She just destroyed an apartment building and all you can say is…"

"Forget about it," Frederick said. "People make mistakes, and plus, I loved it when I heard how persistent you were!"

"Thank you!" Ella smiled, sticking her tongue out at Trudy.

"Where are we going tonight?" Trudy asked.

"Tonight, Miss, we're gonna be hanging out with our future secretary, Miss…"

"Ivonna."

A German accent was heard and that's when they realized the car had stopped once again. A tall and elegant woman stepped in. She had on all black to match her dark green eyes. Her lips seemed to be a little plump.

As the ride continued, Ivonna seemed to be nice. A little quiet but nice. She was also funny. One problem: Ella wouldn't laugh.

"What's wrong, Ella?" Trudy asked.

"Yes," Ivonna added. "You've been quiet throughout the whole ride."

"Well," Ella started, "it's just that…well…"

"What?"

"You seem so familiar, like I met you before."

"I get that a lot."

"No, seriously, like someone I know."

"Wait! I know! You must've seen me on the day of that mystery murder! You were the sister of that poor and unfortunate man, right?"

"Yeah," Ella sighed.

"Poor boys. Well, I'm sorry for the misfortune."

Ella cocked an eyebrow.

Later that night, as it came to an end, the two ladies were dropped off at a hotel. As Frederick and Ivonna drove off, Ella turned to Trudy with a glare.

"What's up?" Trudy asked.

"I never told her my brother was gay, so how'd she know that there were two guys? The news only said my brother and his lover, so how did she know?"


End file.
